Sister's Keeper
by BlueRaposa
Summary: EDIT: Formerly "Here and There" Selina/Catwoman centric. During the nine years before her transformation into Gotham's top cat bugular after her mother's death. pre-BB. NineShot.
1. Against the World

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Selina Kyle(Catwoman), she belongs to DC. If i did, she would have already been on The Dark Knight, or on a third movie(lets hope!). Much Thanks To NotHuman for BetaReading!**

**Chapter One: Against the World**

**_March , 1993_**

**_"I don't believe the accident of birth makes people sisters or brothers. It makes them siblings. Gives them mutuality of parentage. Sisterhood and brotherhood is a condition people have to work at." -Maya Angelou_**

The rain pelted hard against the ground as Selina and Maggie sat on the school steps waiting for their mother. Selina had been waiting for 45 long and agonizing minutes for her mother to pick her and her nine year old sister up. She cupped her sister's hands, still looking anxiously toward the road in front of them.

_What's taking her so long? _Selina thought, frowning at the continuity of the endless rain. She flinched at the sudden roar of thunder. The weather had been like this for three straight days. She'd decided today was officially the worst, not only because of the weather but also the events of the day. First, before she'd headed off to school with Maggie, her mother and father had fought. She recalled something about him being fired at work and something else about some lady. Selina was too preoccupied with the finishing touches of her class assignment to bother listening more; not that she wanted to anyway. They'd been fighting a lot lately, and her mother continued to get more and more depressed and distant. Though, Maria Kyle had always been distant, often finding her dozen stray cats more interesting then her own family.

The raven haired girl looked at her fair haired sister. She was still too young to understand what was going on in their humble little family. She then looked to her project, a large Bristol board covered with a black garbage bag to protect it in case it rained. The project Selina's class had been assigned to do was to pick an animal and give a presentation about them; were they lived, what they ate and so on. Selina had picked the jaguar, one of the most powerful predators of the animal kingdom, in her opinion. She felt very proud of her work, confident that she would get a high mark. Her father had helped, here and there, but she chose to do most of it by herself. When she was done she proudly showed it to her father, and he praised her good work. When she had attempted to show her mother, she had quickly looked toward her daughter then back to her cooking, simply saying, "Nice." Selina was greatly upset; she'd barely glanced at her hard work.

She had never been close to her, _that woman_; she couldn't call her _mother. _She was just that woman or Maria; nothing more than that. Selina and Maria constantly fought. She couldn't remember a time when they'd actually gotten along. Only constant yelling, arguing and slamming doors. As for dad, he was also just _that man _or Brian_._ Though she was considerably closer to her father, he too shared the similar detached qualities of _that woman._

"Okay, you know what? Why don't we just go**.** The rain is settling down a bit, and we don't live that far anyway." Selina looked at her sister, waiting for a response. She simply shrugged. Having her agreement, Selina guided her sibling carefully down the steps and off of school property. She walked the street briskly while Maggie tagged along, trying to keep up with her sister's pace.

The streets in the east end were dirty and full of trash. The homeless clogged up the sidewalks, making it hard for pedestrians to travel over the grimy pavement. To Selina, this was home and always had been. She ignored the many beggars and drunks as she turned sharply down) the next street, Maggie trying to keep her balance as she nearly hit the corner of a building. Selina breathed a quick apology to her, continuing their walk. _Just two more blocks… _She hadn't meant to be to be forceful with Maggie; she just wanted to get home and away from the streets as quickly as possible.

Finally, they reached their destination. Selina's green eyes softened as she examined their home. It was at the very corner of Belle and Mary Street. The ten story apartment complex was a dull grey with streaks of black from gun powder and car exhaust. The two girls walked up the crumbling old stone steps, reaching for the old rotting wooden doors. As soon as she stepped into the building, Selina could smell the repulsive mix of cigarettes, vomit, sweat and urine. It was just another normal part of home life. Walking up the creaking steps, she felt a strange heaviness on her chest. She simply shook it off. _It's just the storm..._

Selina was quite peeved that the landlord had yet to build an elevator in the God-forsaken building. Her family lived on the ninth floor, for crying out loud! The roaring thunder boomed outside as Selina and Maggie reached their floor. As the two walked down the dark empty hallway, Selina stroked the oily walls, feeling the peeling wallpaper here and there. It was dark, but she could still see the door numbers; though she was pretty sure she could find her apartment without the aid of light or numbers. Finally, they reached their door: 720. Selina was reaching for the knob when that same disturbing feeling rose in her body.

"Are you alright, sis?" Selina turned to Maggie, her vibrant, innocent eyes looking at her with great concern.

"I'm fine, really," Selina responded, trying to ease her sister's worry. She grabbed onto the knob tightly, pausing before opening the door.

Upon entering the apartment, Selina's anxiety grew**.** Something just wasn't right. _Instincts, gut instincts._

"Wait…stay here, Maggie," Selina ordered, walking deeper into the cramped apartment. Just the same as she had left it before school, clothing everywhere, objects clearly out of place. She made her way past the cluttered living room to the equally untidy kitchen. Plates stacked to the top in the sink untended stains on the floor and countertop. She then made her way to the bedrooms, of which there were only two. She first entered the room she shared with Maggie. Nothing out of place; neat, compared to the rest of the house. Selina hated clutter, especially in their room, her sanctuary. In her room, all was right and orderly and peaceful compared to the chaos in and outside of her home. Slowing as she exited the room, cursing herself for dirtying the carpet, Selina headed across the hall. Her parents' room was almost identical to hers and Maggie's; same size, colour, even the furniture was in the exact same spots, just mirroring her room. Looking around, Selina finally noticed something off. _Where's Maria…?_

She left her parents' room and turned right; the bathroom. She felt her anxiety rise once again. She slowly walked to the door, hands shaking. She hesitated, but managed to gather the courage to open the door in a single swift thrust. She exhaled deeply, realizing how long she had held her breathe. She scanned the small grubby room. All seemed normal, until her eyes laid on the bath, covered by dull yellow curtains. She walked toward it, her heart racing. Deep inside her, somehow, she knew very well what she would find. _I really hope you didn't mean it..._

Selina's hand rested on the edge of the curtains for the longest time, until finally she opened them to confirm her fear. Her eyes widened in horror to find Maria's lifeless body submerged under water. She fell back against the wall hard, sinking down to the cold tiled floor, screaming. Running her hands through her hair, Selina felt repulsed at seeing Maria's ghastly white body under water. The disturbance she felt overwhelmed her. Maria had talked about how bleak and meaningless her life was; Selina remembered her talking constantly to Brian about killing herself for his adultery.

"Oh…my god…" she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself, trying hard to suppress her screams so as not to draw her sister's attention. She rose from the floor, walking slowly at first, looking back at her mother one final time before sprinting out of the bathroom.

"Get out, **now!**" Selina shouted as she slowed down, reuniting with Maggie. She looked blankly at her. Selina gave a deep sigh. She grabbed her sister's arm and guided Maggie out of the apartment. Selina couldn't bear to be in the apartment with their mother's dead body in the bathroom. She closed the door behind them**. **They'd just have to wait for Brian; he'd be home soon.

"Why are we outside, sis?" Again Maggie gave her those pleading eyes. Selina sulked down to the floor, hugging her legs.

"Something bad, dad will take care of it."

"Where's mummy?" Selina's heart sank**.** She'd never truly loved her mother, but Maggie sure did; she was young and needed her. Selina felt tears well up in her eyes. She turned towards Maggie, bringing her into her arms in a tight and warm embrace.

"It's just you and me kiddo, us against the world."

**A/N: Finally done! So feeling inspired and gaining a bit of in obsession with lil' miss Catwoman, I've decided to start a nine part fic depicting her life in nine year following her mother's death and her eventual transformation into…Catwoman! Nolanverse meaning it will follow what ever is movie canon and her story will of course differ from other interpretations in the comics but will still have the basic element that her stories **


	2. Rejects

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Selina Kyle (Catwoman), she belongs to DC. If I did, she would have already been on The Dark Knight or on a third movie (let's hope!). Again Thanks NotHuman For Betareading!**

**Chapter Two: Rejects**

_**January, 1994**_

"_**I would rather be a coward than brave because people hurt you when you are brave." **_

_**-E. M. Forster**_

Wrapped tightly in her thin sheets, Selina tried to fall asleep under the brisk air that surrounded her and five other orphans. A pathetic orphan_, _that's all she was to them: a dirty, weak and needy child. She tightened her grip on the sheets**.** She hated them. Her _caregivers _were nothing but control-hungry bitches. To them, the orphanage was just a dump, and the children the trash of the streets. They were simply cleaning up all the useless rejects; the children of unfit parents, as most of them were. Selina was just another burden to the _clean-up crew_. There was no _love _or _compassion, _just work and duty. The caregivers were simply here to work; their only objective was to feed and clean the children. Garbage doesn't need love. The only emotion they showed her was hatred and _tough_ _love, _as they called it. All they ever did was tell her how much of a delinquent, stubborn and overly independent nuisance she was.

_"I'll get out of here soon." _Selina rolled onto her back. She stared blankly at the crumbling ceiling. She would get out, but first she needed to know were Maggie was. They were separated when they were taken away from their drunkard father. Poor man had begun drinking himself to death shortly after Maria's death. Selina remembered the looks Brian had given her since that day. They were cold, hurtful, and abhorrent. As if he was telling her it was her fault he felt the way he did. She looked too much like Maria. The same raven hair, vibrant leafy green eyes, fair olive skin, and that same accursed affinity for cats. Damn, did he ever hate cats.

Now, Selina was truly on her own; she could manage, though. The same could not be said for Maggie, now somewhere else in a different institution. She was placed in another orphanage, one only for children under 12, while Selina was put in a place only for teenagers. She worried deeply for her weaker sibling; Maggie had always depended on her or Maria in times of great stress. She'd find her, and then they would run away from the orphanages, the _caregivers, _and the strife. She'd protect her**.** Selina would take care of both of them, somehow.

Selina awoke to a muffled cry. She groaned as she threw her legs over the edge of her bed, rubbing her eyes fiercely, trying to get the morning crust out of them. She looked around the room; rectangular in shape, dull sea green walls all around, ripped and stained curtains on the two small square windows. Her five roommates sound asleep. Again she heard the cry. It wasn't coming from outside or in the halls. Selina listened carefully, walking around the room, trying to find the source of the noise. There, from the small vent below one of the windows, another howl emitted. She knelt, bending down and placing her ear against the vent. She could hear faint voices. It sounded like an argument by the amplitude and harshness of the sounds.

"They must be in the room below…" she whispered to herself. The dorm below, or the basement; Selina's intense curiosity beckoned her to find the owners of the voices. Her slim figure tip-toed out of her dorm and into the long narrow hallway. It must have been quite early in the morning, she thought, since even the caregivers were absent. Walking further down the hall, she finally reached the stairs. Taking just two flights down, she reached the next floor. She continued down the hall, listening carefully for the familiar cry. Nothing. Further down, she spotted another vent. Repeating what she had done in her room, she placed her ear against the grate, listening once again for the noise. Again she heard it; it was most definitely coming from the basement. Back she went down the staircase until she was at the bottom floor.

Now at the large rusted metal door to the basement, Selina could clearly hear them. Peeking into the small rectangular window, she could see two figures. The first figure was Rita Tedesco, the director of the orphanage. Tedesco was a beastly old woman, curly coffee-brown hair, with two long stripes of white framing her square face. Her eyes were a piercing stone grey. The other person was a fellow orphan, perhaps two or three years Selina's senior. The sandy blonde-haired girl folded her arms defensively against her chest, head up high looking straight at Tedesco's stone eyes.

"I will **not **live with that monster of a man or his family!" she shouted through pale lips.

"Yes, you will! Do you realize how important this man is to us!? How powerful he is?" Tedesco closed the space between them. "Think of the luxury you'll have with him, the money, the house, the power. Don't you care, you foolish girl!?" The large woman was mere inches from the girl, now grabbing at her shirt lifting her off the ground.

"He paid you, didn't he? Is that how you get rid of us? Sell us like common livestock!" the blond spat. Selina had never seen such ferocity thrown at Tedesco; even she knew better than to get on that brute of a woman's bad side. Tedesco pushed the girl against the stone wall and began walking toward the basement door.

"We'll talk about this later, when you learn some respect," the large woman said scornfully before making her way out. Selina quickly hid herself behind the cardboard boxes at the bottom of the steps. Waiting until Tedesco was far up the stairs, she made her way to the basement door. Opening it, she could see the girl sitting on the cold hard floor, hugging her knees close to her body, still unaware of her presence**.** Selina walked cautiously to her.

"Are you alright?" Selina asked as she bent down. The girl's head quickly shot up, soft brown watery eyes looking at her in confusion.

"Were….were you listening…the whole time?"

"Yeah, she's such a bitch**.** You two kinda woke me up." Selina took a spot next to the girl.

"You heard us? She just usually shouts everything she says, huh?" The blonde chuckled.

"Yep, she pretty much does**.** Say, what's your name? I'd love to know the name of anybody who has the balls to talk to the hag like that." Selina grinned as she patted the blonde on the back.

"Sylvia**.** And yours?"

"Selina Kyle." Both girls smiled warmly at each other.

"So, what's so bad about this guy?" Selina asked, turning her head sideways, almost catlike. Sylvia sighed as she stretched out her bruised legs.

"He's a mobster; I believe…no, I'm positive that he runs dog fights around Gotham. He came by a week ago or so, and got interested in me, saying I would be prefect in his family. Tedesco said he could take me for a day to see if I liked it at his place." Sylvia took a deep breath.

"Keep going," Selina ushered with a wave of her hand.

"Well, when I got there, he let me explore the house, and it was HUGE! I couldn't believe my eyes; I thought I had finally found my home. Then I went to the basement, where he told me not to go. But figuring if I was going live there and all I should know all the parts of the house.

"When I went into the basement…" Sylvia paused, placing her hands over her face. Gaining her composure back, she went on.

"I saw…a pit and seating around it, and…blood everywhere. I looked to a far corner and saw his dogs, two Rotties in cramped cages, bloody and bandaged. They looked like they were falling apart…." Sylvia began to cry. Putting her arms around Sylvia's shoulders, Selina rubbed her back, comforting her.

"To men like…like...him… they're all toys! Just for them use for their own…their own entertainment and gain!" Sylvia yelled in between sobs.

"And…and to the ones who are too soft and sweet to fight back…they're just… they're just **rejects!**" Sylvia cried, muffled by Selina's shirt, grabbing on to the dark-haired girl for dear life.

"Him and Tedesco…to them, we are all just rejects, things nobody cares about or wants**.** That's what this place is for; people like us." Selina rubbed Sylvia's back in small circles. She couldn't take what they were doing to people like Sylvia, or to her. She wondered if her sister was serving the same fate, in an equally bleak and miserable place.

"We don't have to stay here." Sylvia looked up to Selina, confused.

"I have things to do that I can't do here. Plus, we don't have to take Tedesco or anybody else's crap." Selina stood, helping her new friend up with her.

"Are you saying…for us to run away?" Sylvia looked down, unsure.

"Of course! Do you really wanna go back there, or stay here for that matter? Come on! But before we break out, I need to…um, 'borrow' a few of Tedesco's files…"

**A/N: Whoa! Finally finished Chapie 2! I had quit a bit of trouble writing this, wasn't quit sure how it will flow, but finally I settled on this. You know the drill; read, review, critique!**


	3. Street Urchins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Selina Kyle (Catwoman), she belongs to DC. If I did, she would have already been ****in The Dark Knight or would be in a third movie (let's hope!). Thanks Not human for betareading!**

**Chapter Three: Street Urchins**

**_April, 1995_**

"_**Experience is by far the best teacher. You know, ever since I was a little girl I knew that if you look both ways when you cross the street, you'll see a lot more than traffic." **_

_**- Mae West **_

Businessmen, frantic parents, their wild children and many young urchins filled the city streets. In the early morning, the urchins of Alleytown roamed the Uptown marketplace, two long blocks filled with stands selling goods from many ethnicities. A year after their escape from the orphanage, Selina and Sylvia prowled the market for their morning pocket. Half of the profits went to their gang leader.

Life in the streets wasn't any easier than in the damned orphanage, Selina thought, though at least she was given more freedom with "Bones" and his gang of thieves. Selina and Sylvia had joined the Alleytown thieves shortly after their escape. Selina thought it best to save up some money before trying to retrieve her sister, to first see if she would be able to support herself. As with any daily pick-pocketing ritual, the Alleytown kids were to hunt down some cash, at least a hundred dollars, every morning. At first Selina had thought the idea to be completely outrageous; a hundred dollars in just a few hours from a few pedestrians seemed almost impossible. Bones assured the doubtful girls that the feat could be done. As advised by Bones, she targeted the wealthier citizens; just a wallet from one inattentive businessman could provide an urchin with some thirty dollars or more. They didn't need the extra money, Bones said. They had plenty to give away.

Selina and Sylvia scanned the market, looking for their first "pocket". The market was extremely crowded, as usual. People were circulating the many stands for fruit, vegetables, and exotic goods. Most of the people shopping were fairly well off, in Selina's opinion. Not dirt-poor, as the majority of the Gotham populous, nor were they the wealthy victims she was praying for. Her emerald eyes lit on a lone, middle-aged businessman, gazing at a Chinese calendar placed on the side of a stand close by. She signaled to her partner. The girls walked casually toward their pocket.

"Hello, sir**.** Would you mind helping me out?" Sylvia inquired as she stood in front of the man. Meanwhile behind him, Selina observed his pockets for any bulges. In their pocketing, Sylvia usually played the "charmer", being more amiable. Selina played the "fox", being quicker and having a "steadier hand".

"What is it that you need, young lady?" The man's voice was deep and rough; perhaps from excessive shouting, Selina thought.

"Do you know where the Jerold Mall is? I'm kind of new to this area…"

The man placed his hand on his forehead, pondering. Selina eyed the lump in his left back pocket.

"It should be down Cane Street, right there." He pointed to the street sign just to their left. "Just keep going down that street and you'll get there." Selina slipped her hand in, quickly seizing the black wallet.

"Oh, okay. Thank you so much!" Sylvia smiled warmly at him, Selina already dashing into the alleyway.

"Wait, stop!" a dark-haired teen hollered as he ran after Selina.

The thief darted down the grimy alleys, jumping over trash cans and sleeping homeless men. She turned her head to see her pursuer. The boy was quickly caching up to her; never had she seen someone chase after her with such persistence. Selina could feel her body giving in to the prolonged running. Her breathing was becoming more and more labored with every step. Turning a sharp corner, she found herself headed for a parking lot. There weren't many cars out, so hiding was unlikely. Turning her head once more, she saw her pursuer was right behind her, less than three feet away. Preoccupied with the chase, she failed to hear or see the oncoming vehicle.

The car scarcely made an impact on her. She was more surprised by the feeling of the bumper against her waist, the screeching of the tires and the onslaught of profanities coming from the driver. Moving out of the car's way, both adolescents muttered apologies to the enraged man driving off.

_Jeez, you'd think the guy would ask if I was ok, but no**.** Like most of the wonderful citizens of __Gotham__, he gave me a gracious 'FUCK YOU'. _While Selina inwardly complained, the boy took his chance to seize her.

"Hey, get your hands off me!" Selina screamed as the boy pushed her against one of the vehicles. She stopped her thrashing as his grip tightened on her shoulders. She took some time to observe his features; dark, straight hair, hardened brown eyes, thin lips, and a long chiseled face. He couldn't have been more than eighteen years old.

"Hand it over, please." His voice was smooth and steady despite the long chase.

"Hand what over? I didn't take any-"

"Oh, don't give me that shit**.** I saw you take that man's wallet back at the market."

She pouted her lips, but the boy wasn't convinced. He held his hand out to her. She looked at it, uninterested.

"Give me the wallet**.** If you give it to me now, I'll try to get the man to not press charges against you." His once hard face softened. His tone made Selina feel as if he were talking to a three year old who had been caught doodling on the walls.

Seeing it was best to surrender, she reached into her pocket and returned the black leather wallet. The boy quickly took it, opening it to see that all of the man's items were present. While he was distracted by his fascination with the wallet's interior, Selina took her chance to escape.

Dashing through the parking lot, Selina could hear the boy shouting at her, but she continued on to another alleyway. _Bones is not going to like this…_ After sprinting for fifteen minutes down countless alleys and streets, Selina finally reached Alleytown.

Alleytown was a network of ancient cobblestone streets around Old Gotham. Most of the area was abandoned stores, empty lots, and rundown gothic-looking buildings. When Selina and Sylvia had first come to Alleytown, they had been utterly confused by its maze-like streets. Within just a few weeks, Selina knew each and every corner. She reached into her pocket, revealing the ten dollar bill she had managed to snatch from the wallet before handing it to the boy.

Walking down the stone-paved path, she spotted the old abandoned gothic church that housed her fellow thieves. It was an impressive, massive structure, its four tall pillars nearly touching the sky. Its exterior was covered with many ghoulish gargoyles, tongues protruding from their gaping mouths, eyes bulging, constantly watching. The church had once been a popular destination for the Roman Catholics of Gotham, but after severe water damage and a sky-rocketing crime rate in the area, the building had long been forgotten. That was until Bones had found it and made it inhabitable. Now it was home for the many street urchins, including Selina and Sylvia.

Entering the arched doorway, Selina found herself face to face with her leader. Bones was a comical creature, Selina thought. Fitting his name, Bones was a rake-thin young man. Wild black curls sat atop a long, oddly-shaped and rectangular face; his high cheekbones made him look skeletal, even. His most predominant features, besides his long thin frame, were his ghostly lime-green eyes. Those same eyes were now glaring down at her, with a mixture of mischief and excitement.

"Well, well, well, my dear Selina, you've come back pretty early. You most have really missed me, hmm?" He leaned close to her, pinning her to the door.

"Uh, no. I…had some trouble, that's all." She pushed him away. His advances were becoming regular, much to her chagrin.

"Huh**.** Oh, yes, Sylvia told me about it! Whoa, I would never have expected him to be around here…" He paced around the room as Selina sat herself down on one of the lumpy beanbag couches.

"Who?"

Bones looked at her, surprised. "You mean you don't know you caught ya?" He walked toward her, leaning down, his lips against her ear.

"Lil'old Bruce Wayne**.** You know, son of that filthy rich guy who got killed, and his wife too, say some nine-odd years back?" His face met her once again, a wide toothy grin on his thin lips. Her eyes widened; she could not believe she had just been caught by one of the wealthiest teens in Gotham.

"Well, now that we've had all this excitement, it's pay time." He unfolded his hand toward her. She bit her lips nervously.

"Uh…well, this is all I got…" Selina placed the bill on his palm. Bones looked solemnly at it. The childish gleam returned to his face as he stuffed the bill into one of his many pockets.

"Hey, wait! Where's my half?" Selina stood up, trying to reach his eye level.

"Uh, yeah**.** That only works when you give me the required amount, hun." He began to play with her short dark hair. Selina pushed him away once more.

"Screw this! Me and Sylvia aren't gonna take your bullshit!" With that, Selina stormed out of the building.

"You won't last long without me! You won't last a damn day!" Bones shouted as the ancient oak doors slammed shut.

Selina treaded heavily over the stone pavement as she looked for Sylvia. _She can't be far; she must be at the abandoned corner store. _The rundown corner store was on the same block as the church; it was where Selina and Sylvia slept, away from the other thieves. More importantly, it was where they hid their hard-earned cash. Selina and Sylvia had never trusted Bones, so they'd decided to keep their money there.

_We'll_ _be fine without him, me and Sylvia. Once we save up enough cash, I'll find you, Maggie…_

**AN: Here it is! Chapter three! Now to clean up some terms: Pocket: A person who is chosen by a thieve to rob from. Charmer: A person in a thieving pair that distracts the "pocket". Fox: Steal from the distracted pocket. Just some random made up terms. :P Cookie for who ever can guess who was my inspiration for Bones! HINT: popular 90's tv series, a villain.**


	4. Patience is a Virtue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Selina Kyle (Catwoman), she belongs to DC. If I did, she would have already been in The Dark Knight or would be in a third movie (let's hope!). Thanks Not Human for betaing!**

**Chapter Four: Patience is a Virtue**

_**August, 1996**_

"_**Good character is not formed in a week or a month. It is created little by little, day by day. Protracted and patient effort is needed to develop good character." **_

_**Heraclitus of Ephesus **_

Selina poked at the questionable piece of meat on her tray. The food in Juvi was just as horrid as it was in the orphanage. Stale, oddly coloured, and with a bizarre odour. She was seriously considering going back to the orphanage, nothing was worse than this. Constantly getting yelled at, orders barked straight in her face; they treated her and all the other girls like dogs. At least in the orphanage they pretended to like you, no matter how obvious their hatred of you was.

She had been patient, 'd suffered through life at the orphanage, and had picked pockets for Bones on the street; she'd even tried surviving on her own with Sylvia.

_Sylvia…_

She had not seen her in months. When they had left Alleytown, they'd been caught by the police and sent to The Gotham Youth Detection Facility. For keeping her record clean while there, they had let Sylvia go back to the orphanage. No such luck with Selina. Most of her days at Juvi had been spent in solitary confinement. She liked the solitude, though. It was peaceful; she'd really rather spend the week on her own than with the other girls. So far, this week was going by smoothly; no fights, no back talking to the guards. All was good.

Selina felt something hit her head. She turned sharply. _Oh, she did not just do that! _

She stood from her seat, glaring at the culprit. The redhead smirked. For the last few months that girl had done nothing but cause her trouble. _No, not this time**.** I will not let her get to me. _

Selina inhaled slowly, composing herself. She would not let her perfect week be destroyed by _her. _

"Hey witch, was'matter, don't feel like fighting today?" the redhead taunted. Her knuckles were turning white from clenching her fist so tightly. The other girls joined in her mocking laughter. _Why not teach the bitch a little lesson? _

Selina stepped over the bleacher seat, turning to face the redhead. She'd never known her name, and she'd never care to. She gave a quick smirk to the girl before throwing a punch; the other girls jumped on her in retaliation. Nothing new; she'd brawl with them for a few minutes, guards would break them up and she'd find herself back in the dark, cramped room. However, this time she had other things in mind besides sitting in that lonesome place**.** Today she would free herself from this hell.

The redhead responded by throwing a punch back. Within minutes half the girls were circling them. Hearing the guards, Selina pushed her way through the mass, ignoring their mockery. She bolted from the crowd of girls as the guards began to break the tangle apart. She made her way to the kitchen; she was pleased to see all the cooks had left to see the commotion. She looked around the cluttered room, trying to find the door. Last time she was here was when she had stolen a guard's keys in her last attempt to escape; the director had decided to give her the pleasure of cleaning the evening's dishes.

_What fun_, but that day she'd finally found a security fault_. _Every Tuesday, a delivery truck came to the building, bringing foodstuffs at around nine. Today just happened to be Tuesday, and if her timing was right, (the girls were usually sent out for breakfast at eight) the delivery truck should be arriving soon.

She waiting patiently near the exit; she could still hear the commotion outside. _Honestly, how long does it take to break up a little teenage girl fight?_

As she had predicted, two delivery men and a guard opened the secure iron door. One of the men put a potato sack against the heavy slab to keep it open. Selina bolted outside as the men came back in carrying bags of food. Jumping into the truck, she ducked behind a few wooden crates. Waiting yet again until the delivery men were done unpacking the bags, she heard the truck's door slam shut and the engine start; then the vehicle was in motion.

After what seemed like an hour, the truck finally stopped. Selina blindly moved to what she hoped was the door. Her hands felt the cold metal handle; she pulled on it, wincing at the midday light. Sliding herself out of the truck, she ran down the parking lot to the high-fenced gate. Selina climbed the fence quickly, ignoring the shouts from the delivery men. Jumping down from the fence, she waved her good-byes to the confused men and turned towards what she was sure was Robinson Park.

Robinson Park was one of Gotham's largest parks. It was a popular destination for those who loved its noble and dignified oaks and maples, street performers, and crystal clean duck-filled ponds. At least, that's how her mother had described it in her day. Now the once green grass was covered in garbage and sleeping homeless people. The once elegant trees were either covered with graffiti or mutilated.

The park looked empty, save for the sleeping homeless on the majority of the benches. She walked down the trashed-filled walkway to an impressive looking fountain. If it weren't for the grime and graffiti blanketing the structure, it would have been the most beautiful thing Selina had ever laid eyes on.

_Well, the water looks clean….surprisingly._

Indeed, the water was fairly clear and free of waste of any kind. Splashing her soiled face, she looked around the massive fountain to see an armless bald man meditating on surprisingly clean grass. Just looking at his back, she could see he was incredibly muscular and fit. The man seemed almost unreal, sitting completely still, his breathing smooth and relaxed. Then he stood up, stretching his defined muscles and walking away leisurely. Selina followed him; perhaps she could sneak into his house and take some food before she found a place to hide.

After a few blocks of Selina trying not to seem suspicious to pedestrians, the man walked into a rundown dojo. It displayed a strange mix of traditional Japanese and modern architecture. Right at the top of the building, stylized lettering read 'Jinchi's Dojo'.

She slipped behind the building; as expected, there was a back entrance - wide open, just beckoning her to come in. _It's not safe to try in broad daylight. I'll just wait until dark._

Selina awoke to piercing police sirens. Of all the places she could have slept in, she found herself leaning against a garbage bin. She cringed at the smell, looking at her surroundings. Night had fallen; time to _borrow _the nice man's food and anything else she could find. She frowned, seeing that the door had been closed. Surprisingly, though, it opened without much trouble. She walked cautiously down the dark hall, her eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light. Finding another door, she opened it to reveal a flight of stairs. Reaching the top, a lone wooden door greeted her. Open.

_Really now, this guy must have just moved here._

She grinned**.** It seemed this little mission would be easier than she had anticipated. Walking in without a care, she moved her hand along the wall to find the light switch. Before she could even step into what she was sure was the kitchen she felt something hard wrap around her leg. The thing pushed her down, her face against the laminate floor.

"I thought someone was following me."

_Crap. How is it that I always screw myself like this?_

She heard his footsteps moving around her fallen body, kneeling down next to her.

"I'll let this go; you're obviously in enough trouble as it is." His dark almond-shaped eyes glanced at her jumpsuit.

"So you'll let me go? Alright, I'll just be leaving-"

"Whoa! I am not letting you off that easily!" The armless man blocked the doorway as she pushed herself up.

"I will not inform the authorities that you're here, but you did still try to break into my house. To pay off your crime, you will work with me in the dojo." She tried to imagine nonexistent arms folding tightly across his chest to match the stern look he gave her. Before she could protest he added one more thought.

"You can clean up and sleep in the guestroom. I'll let you stay here as long as I have need of you." He started to walk away from her.

"And what if I don't wanna stay with you? I could just leave y'know." She folded her arms, matching his stance.

"Then, I'll just call the police**.** Shouldn't be that hard to find a teenage girl in a green jumpsuit. You should be patient and learn something from your time here." A loud growl emitted from her stomach. _God, how long has it been since I last ate…_

"And you'll have daily meals, too." He gave her a smile and continued down the hall.

_What can it hurt? He might teach me some self-defence, which of course will be useful. _

Her stomach gave another moan for food. _And food…_

**A/n: Ah, finally chapter four! In the comic, Selina is trained under "the armless master" when she's just starting to be Catwoman. Though I thought it would make more sense for her to be trained during her teens before that. Well enjoy!**


	5. Making Friends

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Selina Kyle (Catwoman), she belongs to DC. Damn this took long to do. To the appearance of a future villain, his part will be explained in an upcoming oneshot showcasing Selina's appearance in present day Gotham (just a little after Batman Begins). Well, you'll see what I mean in the last chapter :P .Much Thanks To Not Human for BetaReading!**

**Chapter Five: Making "Friends"**

_**February, 1997 **_

"_**Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake." **_

_**-Napoleon Bonaparte **_

Selina walked briskly down the cramped halls of Gotham County High School. Jinchi, her Sensei, had managed to convince her to attend classes there. He'd said to her that all young people need education to exceed in life. She groaned at the thought of having to spend her days listening to unenthusiastic teachers, stuck-up preppy girls, conceited jocks and a variety of other cliques.

Now here she was, starting her new semester with a waste of some precious time. Her eyes skimmed the black and gold lockers, but she couldn't find hers. Her previous locker had been completely demolished when two idiot jocks had been horsing around the halls after the last set of exams. So now she was at her wits' end trying to find her new one.

_Honestly, where the fuck is this locker?! Outside?! Come on…1112…1112…_

Turning a corner into another hall she found herself in the thousands. Looking carefully at each locker, she noticed the halls were almost completely empty.

_Crap, did the bell ring?_

_1110_

_1111_

_1112_

She looked back at the previous locker, and back to _her _locker. A tall boy was fumbling with the lock. She looked over to the next locker. 1113.

_What the hell? This locker is taken!_

She raised an eyebrow at the boy standing at **her **locker. He was quite lean, with dark brown hair and glasses; she couldn't help but notice his looks as he turned his head to her, confused.

"Is there something you need?" His icy blue eyes glared at her intensely.

"Uh, yeah**.** That is 1112, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes**.** Why do you care to know?" Selina was already starting to dislike the boy.

_"_'Cause it's my locker. See, I was assigned here after my other one was…err…damaged." She handed him the note. He looked uninterested and tossed the paper away. He chucked lightly.

"Ah, you must be a freshman. You obviously take the Principal too seriously. Now, move along**.** There are plenty of empty lockers for you to take." He turned back, still having difficulty with the lock.

"Why are you still here? Go!" he scoffed, turning his back to her.

_God, what an arrogant bastard! _

She wasn't going to give up that easily. She leaned against the locker next to him, flashing a bright pseudo-smile.

"Listen, I'm sorry. You're right, I'm sure I can find an empty locker around here. Since you're more experienced with the school, you should know were I could find myself one, right?" She was disgusted at having to suck up to the boy, but this was too good an opportunity to learn his combination. He looked suspiciously at her.

"Well, the fourth flour always has extras." His eyes returned to the troublesome lock.

_Ten right, once._

"Near the music room, preferably."

_Thirty-five three times, left._

"Actually, I think there are a few on this floor." He winced briefly, regretting having told her about the free lockers on his floor.

_Eighteen once, left._

"Well, thanks for the help**.** Maybe I'll see ya around." She walked away from him, rehearsing the combination in her head. During lunch, she would come back and take was it rightfully hers.

_Thank-you, asshole!_

Selina tapped her feet anxiously. There were only a few minutes left until lunch, although she felt like class had dragged on for hours. As soon as the bell rang, she dashed out of the classroom. Maneuvering her way through the crowd of students, she found the hallway to the locker;** her **locker. The skinny boy was there, once again having difficulty with the lock.

_Why doesn't this kid get a new lock?_

She hid behind a corner until he left. Walking casually towards the locker, she looked around again to be sure of his absence. She closed her eyes briefly, remembering the combination. Ten once right. Thirty-five thrice, left. Eighteen left.

Disappointingly, the lock did not open. She tried again, this time with success. Opening the rusty door, she was welcomed by a multitude of books; every shelf was filled from top to bottom. As with most lockers, she had expected it to be packed with reeking gym clothes, week-old lunches and posters of various celebrities. Yet in his she found books, a small backpack - nearly falling apart - and a thin jacket with multiple holes and rips. Grabbing a horde of books from the bottom, she chucked them into the nearest garbage can. After emptying his locker of its contents, she placed hers inside. With a click of her new lock and lunch in hand, she walked blissfully towards the door leading to the school field.

"Hey. You!"

Recognizing the voice, she sighed, turning around to meet the fierce blue eyes staring her down.

"Why did you do that?"

Selina wondered why people always disturbed her while she was eating. It was one of the many reasons she only ate outside, away from the other students. "Do what?"

His hands went through his tangled locks. "Please, don't give me that! You know exactly what you did!"

"Oh, that…well, you know, there are plenty of other empty lockers for you to take. Now move along." Grinning, she returned to her lunch. She would not take crap from anyone. Long, thin fingers gripped her shoulders.

"I will not let you get away with this! Remove your stuff and give me back my lock!"

"Don't touch me!" She pulled his bony hands off her. "You want your locker so badly? Fight for it."

The boy looked down.

"I thought so." Selina walked past him, bumping his shoulder as she went by. Feeling something bony against her ankle, she suddenly found herself hurtling down to the cold, hard floor.

_The bastard tripped me!_

She took little time in her aggressive retort. Before she was able to finish the boy off, the Vice Principal interfered.

"Principal's office, now!"

Selina sat quietly during the ride home. The idiotic Principal had decided to give the locker to **both **her and the rake-thin boy for the rest of the semester. Jinchi wasted no time in lecturing her on the unsound practice of picking on those weaker then oneself.

"It is just low and cowardly to do so."

She paid little attention to his speech and more on the prosthetic arms he only used for driving.

"And another thing, this boy sounds like he has a difficult time in school. Why don't you befriend him?"

Selina burst into laughter. "No way in hell!"

"Selina, your greatest enemies can be your greatest allies."

She played with her fingers, giving thought to what her sensei said. She did feel the tiniest bit sorry for the gangly boy.

"Whatever."

"Well, just think about it. It's healthy for a person to have friends in their life, but I will not force it on you."

She smiled warmly at her sensei. "Thanks"

"However, I will make you will mop the entire dojo tonight."

_Lucky me! Maybe the prick will be of some use to me one day._


	6. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Selina Kyle (Catwoman) she belongs to DC. Thanks Not Human for betaing! **

**Blah, I know a short chapter…I promise though the next will be loooong. And will see the return of our favourite master of fear!**

**Chapter Six: Reunited **

_**June, 1998**_

"_**A sister is a little bit of childhood that can never be lost." **_

_**- Marion C. Garretty**_

Selina gripped the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white. In the weeks after discovering Maggie's whereabouts, Selina had tried over and over to find the courage to go see her. It felt strange; for years she had tried to find her sister. In all that time it was the only thing that mattered. Although, for the last two years the need to be with that fragile piece of her childhood seemed to occupy her mind less often. She felt guilty**.** That was the feeling that burdened her the most; guilt for forgetting Maggie, and abandoning her memory.

She'd come up with a few excuses for it. Training with her sensei, school work; nothing would satisfy the guilt. After two weeks of fighting with herself, she finally decided to visit Maggie. The other times she had been close, but always ended up turning back and coming home.

_Coward! She's your sister! _

Not this time**. **This time she would drive the two miles to Burlen, where Maggie lived. She was with a perfect family now, in a perfect town. In fact, Selina couldn't help but feel a little envious of Maggie's life. Yet, she was relieved that her sister had lived in comfort, away from the chaos of Gotham. Beyond that, she thought of the awkwardness of the reunion.

_What will we talk about after all this time? Ok, maybe we'll meet, talk about our lives so far, boys, school, everything two normal teenage girls should talk about_. _Ah, finally!_ _Welcome to Burlen. Here we go._

She wondered what Maggie had been thinking about all these years. Did she think about finding her? Did she think Selina had been adopted and was now living with a nice family? And her family, did they really treat her right? Did she have a boyfriend? So many questions hovered in her thoughts all at once.

Selina reached for the glove compartment, pulling out Maggie's address.

_Forty-Seven Kent Street North, between Maple and Kirk. Well, I'm on Maple…_

After driving endlessly up and down Kent Street, she finally found Maggie's address. It was more beautiful then she had imagined; a large three storey house, dark beige with vines crawling up the walls, almost covering the woven frames on the windows.

_You got it good Mag, you really do._

Exiting the car, Selina walked up the stone path. She could feel herself shaking, her heart thumping in her ribcage. Knocking on the oak door, she waited anxiously, her fingernails digging into her palms. The door opened, revealing a plump-faced woman who greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hello, may I help you?"

Selina tried to stay calm; she wanted to make a good impression on Maggie's new family. "Hi, uh, I'm…uh, Maggie's sister." _Oh God, that went well! They must think I'm slow or something._

To her surprise the woman shrieked with glee, nearly causing Selina to fall back.

"My gosh! You must be Selina! Maggie has said a lot about you, but she never mentioned you were coming to visit."

"Well, consider it a surprise visit then."

The woman's smile widened, making Selina feel a little more welcome.

"Well, don't just stand there, come on in!" She ushered Selina into the house, slamming the door behind her. The interior of the house was even more immaculate then the outside. Pure white walls covered with family and religious pictures, interesting antique furniture and ornaments, and a pleasant vanilla odor.

"Your house is amazing! Mrs.…?"

"Mrs. Robert."

"Oh, ok. Mm, where's Maggie?"

"Oh, she's in her room, just up the stairs. The first one to the right." Mrs. Robert pointed, still flashing a bright smile as Selina walked up the carpeted steps.

_I'm finally gonna see Mag, after all this time. I wonder if she's changed much._

Reaching Maggie's room, she knocked lightly, anxiety and excitement building up inside her. The door opened, revealing a tall dirty-blond haired girl.

"Selina? Is that really you!?" Her still child-like vibrant eyes began to water.

"You bet. Whoa, just whoa…have you ever grown! We have a lot to catch up on." She embraced her younger sister. "I'm so sorry it's been so long. But-"

"Don't worry about it! I understand." She led Selina into her room.

"I think the first thing we'll talk about is redecorating your room!" Selina joked, jabbing Maggie on her bland room.

"So what have you been up to, Mag?" The two girls sat opposite each other on the twin bed.

"Well, right after Dad died, I went to the orphanage. And in just two weeks I was adopted by the Roberts. Then we moved a year later because they thought Gotham was getting too dangerous for me.

"Then I started going to the Catholic school-"

"Wait, you go to one of those all-girl Catholic schools?!" Selina burst into laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it sucks. Well, besides school, I take piano lessons on Fridays, attend church every Sunday. Basically, I have no social life." Maggie laughed half-heartedly. "Well, what's been going on with you?" She leaned closer.

"Oh God, where to start…"


	7. You Owe Me

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Selina Kyle (Catwoman) she belongs to DC. Thanks Not Human for betaing! **

**Chapter Seven: You Owe Me**

_**April, 1999**_

"_**The greater the favor, the greater the obligation."**_

__Seeing__him sleeping peacefully in his bed, she began to pry the window open. He lay motionless until he heard the faint clicking of the window lock and the whistling of air. Her shadowy figure slipped through the window, tiptoeing towards his bed. He tried to ignore it; perhaps if he pretended to be asleep it would leave and let him be. She came closer still, dramatically stopping before jumping on the bed. She sat on his curled body, hopping up and down and poking him in the side.

He groaned, and she giggled. "Hey**.**"

He reached over to his night stand, turning on the lamp to reveal her mischievous green eyes staring down at him.

"Morning**.** **Very **_early_morning." He groaned, the digital clock flashing three AM.

"Guess what day it is!" She bounced excitedly.

"Mm, my Chemistry test? Which is in seven hours."

"Nooo. It's…my…**birthday!" **She screamed with glee.

He gave a deep sigh**.** "How many times do I have to tell you to stop creeping into my dorm room in the middle of the night? And get off me!"

He tried weakly to push her off the side of the bed. Instead she sat at the side, grinning at his lethargy.

"Hey, it's not every day that I'm this happy**.** You know that, Jon." She playfully ruffled his hair.

"Well, we'll see how funny you think it is when I sneak into your room in the middle of the night."

"Jeez, you've become perverted since starting university, huh?" Jonathan rolled his eyes. She loved teasing him**.** Nothing brightened up her day - or night – more than a peeved Jonathan.

"Come on, get dressed."

"What for? It's three o'clock in the morning!"

"My birthday shopping spree! Come on Jon, you owe me**.** Remember?"

"Oh, you mean when you stole those Nike's from a member of the basketball team and gave them to me on my birthday? And he rampaged through the school while you made me wear them!"

Selina chuckled**.** "Yeah! That was hilarious! But you came out alright, didn't you? I promised he wouldn't find you and hurt you, didn't I?"

"Alright, since I'm already up. Where are we going on this fine spring night?"

She hopped off his bed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a large set of keys.

"What's that?" He walked towards her, reaching out to examine them.

"The Robinson Mall keys to everything free!" She grinned, jiggling the keys.

"How on earth did you manage to get those?"

"Oh, I have my ways. Well, come on, we gotta get going!" She tossed him a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Uh, aren't you going to wait outside…while I change?" He motioned to the window.

"Oh, come on! It's nothing I haven't seen before!"

He sighed, blushing while he turned his back.

They ran quickly through the parking lot, looking around for any bystanders as they went. The lot was nearly empty except for two cars parked far from each other. Selina motioned to Jonathan to follow her to the side of the mall. She had told him earlier that the mall security center was at the west side of the building, near the food court. It was there that she had swiped the keys off an inattentive guard.

Once at the west end, Selina pointed to a set of stairs. "The security room should be just down these steps. Remember the plan?" Jonathan nodded.

She proceeded down the stairs, knocking on the metal door. Seconds later a large, bearded guard opened the door, looking down suspiciously at her. Brightly smiling at him she asked, "Um, I was wondering if I could, uh, stay here? I have nowhere else to go…"

The guard looked past her and up the stairs. "Just you, girly?" She nodded. He rubbed his weary black-ringed eyes. "Alright, come in, don'tcha touch anything." He opened the door wider to let her in. With the guard's back fully turned, Jonathan jumped from the railing, plunging the syringe into his neck. The guard immediately collapsed. Selina high-fived Jon as he entered the room.

"Are we just gonna leave him there?" She pointed to the guard's still body outside.

"He'll be out for at least three hours with the dose I gave him. Don't worry about it."

With the guard taken care of, Selina gazed around the fairly small security room. A dozen televisions sets circled a long curved desk and two chairs. Taking a sea, she shifted around to make herself comfortable. Familiarizing herself with the controls, she ejected the security tape. Carefully she removed the screws and opened the cassette, lifting out the two plastic wheels. Removing the tape already inside, she replaced it with a looped tape. Snapping the plastic case back into place, she inserted the looped cassette tape back into the machine. Satisfied, she cracked her knuckles and spun the chair to face Jonathan.

"There, now the security system should replay the loop every ten minutes or so." She tapped the desk proudly. With all technicalities taken care of, the midnight shopping spree could commence without any setbacks. Selina leaped from her seat, pulling Jonathan out of the room with such force his glasses nearly slipped off his face. Holding tightly to his wrist, Selina eagerly flashed the light from store to store, unable to decide on their first thieving escapade. Never had she been given such choice without the restriction of price. Yes, she had stolen before, pick-pocketing down at the marketplace so long ago. But this, a whole mall without witness or authority; having such a large area all for her and Jonathan gave her a euphoric rush. She looked over to Jonathan for some confirmation, but he only gave her a bewildered gaze. He was all too overwhelmed by her own excitement.

_Where to go? Where to go?!_

She paused, rubbing the flashlight on her chin, contemplating. Her face brightened up once more as she dragged an exhausted Jonathan to her desired place. Ignoring Jonathan's complaints, Selina flashed her light from side to side until she spotted the store. She stopped abruptly, causing Jonathan to trip behind her. She shone the light carefully over each letter to make sure she was at the right place. Satisfied, she pulled out the keys.

_Damn, there are so many of them! Wait…they're numbered. _Shining the light on the gate's lock, she mumbled the numbers out loud. "Seven, five, and zero." Selina read through each set until she found the correct key. With the gate unlocked, she tried to push it. Try as she might, the gate would not budge.

Jonathan gave a deep sigh behind her. "Here, let me help."

"No, I can-" Ignoring her protest, he went up behind her, pushing the gate with her. "Ok, that's enough; we just need a little opening."

She had been there before, long ago when her mother was still alive. Maria always used to bring her and Maggie there, to **Anglia's** Jewelry Store, as far back as she could remember. She never bought anything, they could never afford it; that, however, had never stopped Maria Kyle from window shopping with her daughters. Running her fingers over the glass, she remembered how ecstatic and childish her mother would get before reaching the store.

_I think the only reason she ever brought me and Mag with her is so she wouldn't look so crazy._

"Are you just going to look or are you actually going to take something?" Jonathan's agitated voice woke her from her reverie.

"Huh?? Oh, yeah, yeah. Just looking for the safe."All she would take was the necklace. Maria always used to talk about how, one day, she would get it. A golden diamond necklace with two hearts locked together. Every day, she would drag Selina to that display as soon as they entered the store. They always had it. It was far too expensive for anyone.

Selina made her way to the end of the store and turned the corner. Jewelry stores always kept their goods in safes during the night. Finding the safe, Selina dug into her backpack, pulling out a stethoscope and placing it on the door, next to the lock.. After a few turns, the safe opened successfully. She rummaged through the collection of jewelry until she found what she was looking for.

"This, this is all I want," she whispered to herself.

"Wait, that's all you're getting? Why do I even bother going along with your little schemes!?" Jonathan said in disbelief.

"Because I'm the only company you've got. Without me, you have no one."

His mouth gaped open in shock. She was his only friend, the only person in their school who'd ever acknowledged him. Being associated with him caused her own social exile, but they welcomed each other's company anyway. What choice did they have?

"I'm sorry."

Jonathan's response was cut off by the loud, piercing noise of the alarms.

"What the hell? How did the alarm go off?" Selina stuffed the necklace into her pocket. "Ah, fuck! I knew I forgot something…"

"What!? You forgot wh-" Before he could utter another word, she started running, dragging a disgruntled Jonathan with her.

"That…was…your…brilliant idea!" Jonathan panted, leaning against the wall.

"Well, I'm…sorry…it…was…just shut up! Mistakes happen!" Selina shouted, seeing a red-faced Jonathan glaring at her. "Oh, the famous Crane glare! Isn't that the same one you gave me when we first met?" She playfully ruffled his hair.

He backed away, wiping the sweat off his brow. "What's so special about that necklace?"

She played with the necklace in her hands, and then looked back at him. "My mom used to be obsessed with it. Every week she would take me and Maggie to that store and stare at it for hours."

"Why would you steal something that reminds you of your mother? Didn't you hate her?"

She sighed, putting the necklace in her pocket. "I didn't hate her; I hated the way she acted. I was just never close to her, Brian. Maggie loved them." Jonathan simply nodded his head, though he still looked confused. He didn't understand. "It's not for me. It's for Maggie."

"Well," he said finally, "shall we call it a night?"

Selina nodded, reaching over to Jonathan. "Promise to actually let me hug you for once." He shifted, uncomfortable.

"Sure**.** I mean, I do owe you." He stretched out his arms in an awkward stance, letting Selina embrace him tightly.

"A little less tight next time?"

"Aw, aren't you a cute social retard!" She ruffled his hair once again.

"God, I hate when you do that."

She did it again with more force. "Don't lie, you love it." She turned away from him; she would give Maggie the necklace tonight.

Selina placed the ladder against the wall. Maggie's family had decided to move back to Gotham so that visiting between the sisters would less complicated. Giving Maggie the necklace in the morning would have been more practical, but Selina couldn't stand to have it near her any longer than was necessary.

Without wasting any more time, Selina climbed the ladder to Maggie's window. Once there, she was surprised to find that the window had been left open. _Huh, it's like she was expecting me or something. _Climbing through the window, she tip-toed towards Maggie's bed. It still amazed her how much she'd grown. From a shy little girl to a confident young woman; Selina couldn't be more proud.

She placed the necklace on her nightstand and kissed her on the forehead, before crawling back out the window and into the night.


	8. Foolishness and Deals

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Selina Kyle (Catwoman), she belongs to DC. Thanks Not Human for betaing! **

**Chapter Eight: Foolishness and Deals**

_**September, 2000**_

"_**Thinking you know when in fact you don't is a fatal mistake, to which we are all prone." **_

_**- Bertrand Russell **_

__She felt thirteen again, on her own and surviving on the streets. This time, however, with more focus. Back then, it was always a rush against time and half of your hard-earned plundering went to the "boss". There was no true freedom. Freedom; without it, Selina doubted she'd keep her sanity. No, what she had now was true freedom. The same freedom she felt last year, in the mall with Jonathan. Now she could feel that freedom every night, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, the city at her disposal. Tonight, she had her eyes set on an impressive Victorian house in the upper-class area of Gotham.

After the crisis last year in the mall, Selina took more care in her nightly escapades. Before each break-in, she'd meticulously eliminate any security she could find. Though not completely free of setbacks, she had improved from her first endeavors.

She climbed over the fence, looking around the large well-trimmed lawn before jumping down. It surprised her; the security wasn't as tight as she had expected it to be. No vicious guard dog, security lights or alarms that she could detect. The only form of protection was the tall iron gates. She walked slowly towards the house, going around the back. If the outside wasn't protected, the inside must be. She checkedall around the back of the building, but there was nothing of interest or concern. Only colourful lawn ornaments, a gazebo, a massive pool and lawn furniture. Selina was actually quite disappointed in the ease of the mission. No cameras, security system, not even one lonely guard dog. It was like they were expecting her arrival, removing any setback to let her confidence rise before pulling out a nasty surprise. Yet, the danger did not faze her at all. It only excited her. Any doubt or suspicion she felt was pushed tightly into her subconscious.

She walked towards the back door slowly, half expecting some sort of surprise alarm. When nothing happened, she attempted to open the sliding glass door. At least the home owners were smart enough to lock their doors; she hoped the same could not be said for their windows. She walked over to one nearby, just left of the door. Placing her hand on the bottom of the frame, she began pulling upward. Luxurious as this old-style home may be, many are still very faulty; considering that and this particular home owner's neglect of security, Selina was positive the window would open. She heard a soft pop as she continued to pull up the window. Pulling it all the way up, she shone the light inside the house. Judging from the tiled floors, countertop and other obvious appliances, this was the kitchen. Selina crawled through the window and paced around the room.

_This is a pretty fancy kitchen, but compared to the other houses I've been in, it's kinda small. Well, a kitchen is a kitchen; I wonder what they have…_

Selina always made a habit of snooping in the cupboards and refrigerators during her burglaries. Food at home would go as soon as it arrived, and Jonathan gaining a bit of an appetite since starting University didn't help. How the man ate like a horse and never gained a pound was a mystery to her. Besides, the upper-class always had the best leftovers.

She walked over to the refrigerator and opened it to reveal a multitude of foodstuffs. Fruits, vegetables, a variety of juices, sweets, condiments and portions of last night's dinner. There was plenty of food back home; not as much as this, but enough to sustain herself for the time being. Unless Jonathan decided to visit. Though one little apple couldn't hurt. She pulled out an apple, closed the door, and resumed her true objective. With apple in hand, she stepped out of the kitchen and made her way up the stairs.

For weeks Selina had been roaming the Robbinsville area, and in that time, she'd noticed a pattern. In all of the houses, jewelry and other valuables were almost always stored in safes in the walls of the house. Whether it be behind a bookshelf, or behind a painting or picture, it was always the same. Selina laughed at their predictability. The rich were always so conceited and overconfident that they were unable to see the obvious flaw in their methods. It may have made things a lot less complicated for her, but it also made them dreadfully boring.

Selina tiptoed down the long hallway, taking a bite out of the apple as she did. She felt her throat tighten as the piece went down, and a wave of anxiety washed over her. Again, she pushed her fears away. She ignored the nagging sensation and focused on the task at hand. Selina walked toward an open room at the end of the hallway. The room appeared to be some sort of study; the east and west walls were filled with books and opposite the entrance, a large oak desk sat with a painting of a war scene behind it. She walked over to the desk, placing the apple on it and lifting the painting off the wall. As she had predicted, behind the painting was a small iron safe.

The safe had a small number pad, a little trickier than the traditional combination lock. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small tube. As she twisted the bottom, a bright blue light emanated from the cylinder. With the aid of the UV light, Selina was able to see the green illuminated fingerprints on the keypads. The fingerprints lay on only three numbers: five, two and zero, plus the Enter key. Now it was all a guessing game, a difficult and tedious one at that. There could be dozens of different combinations; numbers could also be presented twice, which just amplified the dilemma. Selina chewed on her bottom lip, trying to decide which combination of numbers to try first. First, she tried five, zero, two. Nothing. Zero, five, two? Still the safe did not open. She tried again, already frustrated. Two, five, zero and the enter key. She nearly fell back in surprise when a sharp beeping sound emitted from the lock, opening the safe's door fully. In the safe, a long black jewelry box had been placed inconspicuously at the back. The safe was rather deep, requiring Selina to stick her head and right shoulder in just to reach the box. She pulled it from the safe and studied it, shaking it as a child would on Christmas morning, trying to guess what they got. She opened the box to reveal a pearl necklace.

"You little bitch! I finally caught you!"

Selina turned around to see a man pointing a shotgun directly at her. Her heart began to race, her thoughts in a chaotic jumble. Feeling doomed by the turn of events, Selina knew there were only two ways out. Surrender, get arrested and live, or jump out a three storey window and most likely die. The latter seemed more favourable to her pride; never would she get caught, especially like this. She shielded her face from the shattering glass as she jumped out of the three storey house.

Screwed. It was the only word she could use to describe her situation. Utterly and royally screwed. That, she decided, was putting it in _positive _terms. Glass digging into her skin, a gunshot wound at her hip, and possibly a few broken bones from the fall, even though she'd landed in the pool. To make matters worse, the police were looking for her. She was most likely fully identifiable, thanks to the gun-wielding rich bastard and her blood all over his lawn. And now, Selina could barely keep herself up, depending on the support of the alley walls around her.

_Damn. I'm gonna die in this freaking alley, have a bunch of creepers mess with my corpse and probably be eaten by rats. How humiliating._

Selina tried to settle her thoughts on more positive things; nothing came to mind. Only the worst possible scenarios. At least she still had the pearls. Maybe she could sell them, and use the money to get herself some plastic surgery. Then no one would recognize her. That plan, as well, was sure to fail; the police now had her DNA on record.

She slid down the wall, trying to regulate her labored breaths. With each breath, pain shot down her chest to her hips. She rested her hand on her wound, applying pressure to ease the bleeding. She heard a shuffling of heels at the other end of the alley. _About time I got some help._

She turned her head slowly to see a scantily clad girl hugging her arms close to her chest. The redhead didn't notice Selina until she was almost on top of her. She jumped in surprise when she finally saw Selina in a pool of her own blood.

"Oh my God! W-what happened to you!?" She reached down to Selina, her hands shaking.

"Uh, long story. You-you…wanna h-help me…out?" Even talking was difficult.

"Yes, yes, sure yeah. I live just over there." The teen pointed to a graffiti-covered door just a few feet away from them. The girl hoisted Selina up and carried her with her left arm over her shoulder and her arm wrapped around Selina's waist.

"The name's Holly. Yours?"

"S-Selina."

As soon as she entered the building, Selina collapsed. She was debating whether it was really from blood loss, or the putrid smell of smokes, alcohol and sex. Probably both. Though, there was no time to argue with herself; she needed a plan. Lying on the stained mattress, she gazed around the room, avoiding any eye contact with the other women. It was no surprise to her that she was in a brothel. It was just a shock to see so many young girls, many younger than herself. Including Holly, her hero at the moment. The girl looked barely over thirteen!

She sighed, trying to raise herself off the mattress, only to feel a sharp pain in her side. The girls did a fine job of patching her up; they'd better know how to in their line of work. Now that her wounds were taken care of, it was on to the next problem. The cops. She could leave; go home and hope they had yet to search it, so she could get her stuff and leave town. Or, she could stay in the brothel and 'whore it out'. The thought utterly disgusted her, but what other choice did she have? The Gotham police were very loose on the prostitution business. In fact, many cops abused it.

_Maybe I can work something out with the pimp, try to work it to my advantage. Fix something up that would work with him without fully giving myself up out there…_ _Speak of the devil._

A well-dressed man in his early fifties walked into the room, heading directly toward Selina. He stayed at the foot of the mattress, staring at her curiously, taking puffs of his cigar.

"Ya lookin for a job?" He grinned at her, his age lines showing more predominantly. The man was incredibly straightforward, she gave him that.

"Yes, I am. With my…expertise, maybe we can work something out. I promise, you won't be disappointed."

**D: Aha, this was a doozy! I don't know why, but this chapter was incredibly difficult for me to write. Especially the beginning. The end was just a breeze, weird cause I figured that would be more troubling...**


End file.
